Legends of Tomorrow
at }} DC's Legends of Tomorrow is a CW fantasy/sci-fi series and the 3rd in the series in the Arrowverse. About After the defeat of Eobard Thawne and his equally nefarious Legion of Doom, the Legends face a new threat created by their actions at the end of last season. In revisiting a moment in time that they had already participated in, they have essentially fractured the timeline and created anachronisms – a scattering of people, animals, and objects all across time! Our team must find a way to return all the anachronisms to their original timelines before the time stream falls apart. But before our Legends can jump back into action, Rip Hunter (Arthur Darvill) and his newly established Time Bureau call their methods into question. With the Time Bureau effectively the new sheriffs in town, the Legends disband – until Mick Rory (Dominic Purcell) discovers one of them in the middle of his well-deserved vacation in Aruba. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue their time travelling heroics, Sara (Caity Lotz) wastes no time in getting the Legends back together. We reunite with billionaire inventor Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh), the unconventional historian-turned-superhero Nate Heywood (Nick Zano), and Professor Martin Stein (Victor Garber) and Jefferson “Jax” Jackson (Franz Drameh), who together form the meta-human Firestorm. Once reunited, the Legends will challenge the Time Bureau’s authority over the timeline and insist that however messy their methods may be, some problems are beyond the Bureau’s capabilities. Some problems can only be fixed by Legends. Characters :Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer THE ATOM :Caity Lotz as Sara Lance WHITE CANARY :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe VIXEN :Amy Pemberton as Gideon :Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz :Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West KID FLASH :Nick Zano as Nate Heywood CITIZEN STEEL :Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory HEAT WAVE :Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter :(1—2, special guest 3) :Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Leo Snart :CAPTAIN COLD/CITIZEN COLD (1, guest 2-3) :Victor Garber as Martin Stein :FIRESTORM (1—3) :Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson :FIRESTORM (1—3) :Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders :HAWKGIRL (1) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows Het :Atomic Hawk — the ship between Ray Palmer and Kendra Saunders :Atomic Vixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Ray Palmer :CanaryAtom — the ship between Sara Lance and Ray Palmer :Canary Flash — the ship between Barry Allen and Sara Lance :Canarystorm — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Sara Lance :Canary Vibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Sara Lance :Canarywave — the ship between Mick Rory and Sara Lance :Captain Canary — the ship between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart :Disco — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Dinah Drake :FireHawk – the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Kendra Saunders :FlashVixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Barry Allen :HawkHunter — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Rip Hunter :Hawkmates – the ship between Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders :Hawkwave — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Mick Rory :HeatVixen – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory :Hellcanary - the ship between John Constantine and Sara Lance :HourVixen – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Rex Tyler :Jaxari — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Zari Tomaz :Karay — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Ray Palmer :Mari — the ship between Mick Rory and Zari Tomaz :Namaya – the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood :Olivara — the ship between Oliver Queen and Sara Lance :Steel Canary — the ship between Nate Heywood and Sara Lance :Steelwatch — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Nate Heywood :Superarrow — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Oliver Queen :Supersteel — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Nate Heywood :SuperWave — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Mick Rory :Time Canary – the ship between Rip Hunter and Sara Lance :Vixen Vibe — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Cisco Ramon :Zaray — the ship between Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz :Zate - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Nate Heywood Slash :Arrowave — the ship between Oliver Queen and Mick Rory :Atomwave — the ship between Ray Palmer and Mick Rory :Atomstorm — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Ray Palmer :Citizen Arrow — the ship between Oliver Queen and Nate Heywood :Citizen Flash — the ship between Barry Allen and Nate Heywood :ColdArcher — the ship between Leonard Snart and Malcolm Merlyn :ColdAtom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart :Coldblazer - the ship between Leo Snart and John Constantine :ColdHunter — the ship between Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart :ColdRay — the ship between Leo Snart and Ray Terrill :Coldstantine — the ship between Leonard Snart and John Constantine :Coldwave — the ship between Leonard Snart and Mick Rory :Constatom - the ship between John Constantine and Ray Palmer :Flashwave — the ship between Barry Allen and Mick Rory :Green Atom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen :Heatstorm — the ship between Mick Rory and Jefferson Jackson :Heatvibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Mick Rory :Hellwave — the ship between Mick Rory and John Constantine :Kidstorm — the ship between Wally West and Jefferson Jackson :Kidsteel — the ship between Wally West and Nate Heywood :SteelAtom — the ship between Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood :Steelblazer - the ship between Nate Heywood and John Constantine :Steel Hunter - the ship between Nate Heywood and Rip Hunter :Steel Vibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Nate Heywood :Steelwave — the ship between Nate Heywood and Mick Rory :TimeHex — the ship between Rip Hunter and Jonah Hex :TimeKid — the ship between Rip Hunter and Wally West :Timewave — the ship between Mick Rory and Rip Hunter Femslash :Agent Canary - the ship between Alex Danvers and Sara Lance :Avalance - the ship between Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe :Black Snow - the ship between Dinah Drake and Caitlin Snow :Canary Vixen — the ship between Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe :Caitzari — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Zari Tomaz :Carlance — the ship between Sara Lance and Lindsay Carlisle :Hamaya - the ship between Helen of Troy and Amaya Jiwe :Lilycait — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Lily Stein :Lovebirds — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Sara Lance :Nyssara — the ship between Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :Overvixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Felicity Smoak :Snow Vixen — the ship between Amaya Jiwe and Caitlin Snow :Snowgirl - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Kara Zor-El :Supercanary — the ship between Sara Lance and Kara Zor-El :Superwatch — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Felicity Smoak :Tomance - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Sara Lance :White Snow - the ship between Sara Lance and Caitlin Snow :Zamaya — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Amaya Jiwe :Zelen - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Helen of Troy :Zinah — the ship between Zari Tomaz and Dinah Drake Poly :Caitzamaya - the ship between Caitlin Snow, Zari Tomaz, and Amaya Jiwe :Canaryhawkvixen — the ship between Sara Lance, Kendra Saunders and Amaya Jiwe :ColdAtomWave - the ship between Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, and Mick Rory :Rogue Canary — the ship between Mick Rory, Leonard Snart and Sara Lance :Samari - the ship between Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe, and Zari Tomaz :Zamixen - the ship between Zari Tomaz, Mick Rory and Amaya Jiwe Cargo :Canaryship — the ship between Sara Lance and Gideon :Fireship — the ship between Jefferson Jackson and Gideon :Timeship — the ship between Rip Hunter and Gideon :Totemship - the ship between Zari Tomaz and Gideon Family :Legends of Domesticity — the ship between all the members of the team Fandom AO3 : FORUMS :http://www.fanforum.com/f81 FICS :Legends of Tomorrow TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Photos legends.png|Season 2 Mesalegends.jpeg|Season 1 1legends.jpeg|Season 1 Media Rip Hunter & Mick Rory I'm Gonna Do My Thing Legends of Tomorrow Smokestacks. Legends of Tomorrow Soldiers Legends of tomorrow LEGENDS Category:Legends of Tomorrow